Sakura's 5 True Loves
by Kerrie-chan
Summary: Oneshot series done for LJ comm. 5trueloves. Five different fics, five different pairings. [SasoSakuDei][ShikaSaku][KisaSaku][DeiSaku][ShinoSaku]
1. SasoSakuDei A lesson in Geometry

Sasori/Sakura/Deidara - #12 Triangle; Circle – A Lesson in Geometry 

"Look, air!"

Sasori's strange eyes remained fixed on the pink kunoichi that dangled helplessly from the end of his puppet strings. His look, though mostly emotionless as was his custom, held the faint air of "how stupid do you think I am?"

Okay, so it was a long shot. Or rather, a completely ridiculous attempt that showed just how desperate she really was. Being trapped in the jutsu of an Akatsuki member did that to you.

Where was her team anyway?

"Are you some kind of triangle?"

At this Sakura blinked, her green eyes taking on the sheen of someone who had just been asked a question in another language. "Excuse me?"

Sasori looked thoughtful for a moment, his lips flattening as his eyes rolled up a bit in thought. "Or maybe it's circle? You're obviously a circle." With that he danced her closer to him, pulling on the invisible puppet strings.

"A what?"

Sakura was really confused. Why was he asking her if she were geometric shapes? What the hell went on in Akatsuki? From her experience, it seemed like the lot of them were either sociopathic, psychopathic or just plain crazy.

He had moved her close enough that he could lean forward so that his face was within inches of hers, his red hair intermingling with her pink hair. He was frowning now, studying her face as if she were the greatest puzzle in the world.

"You certainly don't look like a circle kunoichi," he said after a moment, pulling back and tilting his head. "Why do they make up such foolish terms for things that have nothing do with them? A person cannot be a circle, no matter what their personality." He looked satisfied with that conclusion.

It took a couple more minutes of thinking before Sakura figured out what the hell he was talking about. When she finally figured it out, she was torn between laughing and screaming at him in rage. How dare he think of that of _her_? Like he was in any position to talk! He was an emotionally retarded, psychologically unstable sociopath!

She finally settled on laughing, after a rather lengthy inner battle with herself. This earned her another strange look, along with puppet hand grasping her chin and child like face coming within inches of hers once more.

"What, is so funny kunoichi? In case you haven't noticed, you are not in any position to laugh." He said, half puzzled, half annoyed.

"Square." She replied between snickers. "The term is square. If someone is dorky and uncool then they are called a square." She burst into loud laughter once more.

At this he looked even more perplexed. "That makes no sense. A circle sounds better."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "A square has corners and doesn't fit with anything as well as a circle. Hense the term for someone uncool." She smirked. "And for the record, I'm not a square. I'll have you know, I am very popular."

He didn't look particularly convinced. "Really. Freakish strength, horrible temper and such a huge forehead. Not the makings of Miss Popularity."

Oh no he didn't! "This coming from a creepy puppet-"

A loud sigh interrupted their verbal match and both turned their heads to notice the blond new arrival, who was standing some feet away, a hand on his hip and a somewhat amused, somewhat exasperated look on his face. "I leave you for ten minutes and you start picking up chicks."

Sasori was unmoved. "Picking up chicks?"

"At least she's somewhat hot." Deidara replied instead of answering the echoed question. "For a Leaf kunoichi. And she kicked your ass first, broke your body. I never knew you liked them manly." He was smirking by that point.

"She did not kick my ass."

"Caught you by surprise then. Anyway, what is she _doing_ here? If you're going to pick up chicks and play with them you should do it on your own time." He sighed again, just as heavily. "Leaving me to do all the work, che, I might as well be paired with that annoying recruit-"

Sakura, meanwhile, was red faced and spitting. Prissy primadonna. Somewhat hot? Manly?! This coming from a guy that looked more like a girl than Ino did! Actually, come to think of it, he kind of looked like Ino…

"What should we do with her?"

They were discussing her future now apparently, moving on from the subject of her body or the uses for it. Sasori has stepped away from her, his chakra strings loosening from her limbs.

"You picked her up, how should I know? Give her to Zetsu for food? But then, judging from the way she shattered you, she might be annoying to cart all the way to the base…" A wicked smile, "Or you could keep her, since you seem so fond of playing with her. She is a rather pretty plaything."

Sakura had had enough. Ignoring the urge to pummel the blond into the ground, Sakura used the room given by the slackened strings to perform a jutsu that broke the strings quickly with some substantial effort.

Knowing she had only a few seconds to escape, she performed another jutstu and took off into the trees of Fire Country. She just prayed that her advantage of knowing the country would actually work in her favor.

The two men watched as she took off, neither making any attempt to stop her, or follow after her. "Well, that solves that problem," Deidara said with a shrug, then leered at his partner. "I think your slipping."

Sasori shrugged too. "I let her get away. Her prattle about geometry gave me a headache."

Deidara laughed. "Welcome to women. Now you know why I swing clear."

The red head frowned, shooting his partner a look. "You don't swing clear. Last week in that village-"

"Shut up. Good art is indiscriminate of its subject."

"Square."

"What?!"


	2. ShikaSaku Nice Save

ShikaSaku – Diet – #13 Bad Habit 

Haruno Sakura was not amused.

Her ill will grew higher and higher as the seconds passed and he simply stared at her, his dark eyes blinking now and then. Apparently he was not amused either.

"What?"

Her eyes narrowed. "It's diet."

"So?"

Now her lips thinned into a line. "You're either dumber than your IQ status tells us, or you're trying to tell me something. Which is it?" A foot tap added to the glare.

Now Shikamaru wasn't intimidated by much, but when Sakura was in a snit even _he_ was wary. A woman who could dissolve a cliff into dust with her pinky finger instilled fear into any man. Which is why he back tracked. As fast as he could without it looking like he was actually doing it.

"Why the hell are you so sensitive?" He growled, his own eyes narrowing. "I'm not trying to tell you anything."

The words didn't seem to have the placating effect he had hoped they would. Instead, oddly, it seemed to agitate her even more. She had that look in her eyes now, the one she got when Sai called her a hag. _Bloody women…_

What was her problem anyway? He had gotten her a drink like she had asked (even going out of his way to do so) and now she was bitching about it! _Troublesome._ She had told him to surprise her. Tche. Look where it got him. Damned if he was going to apologize…

"You know I don't like diet. Aspartame can kill you."

He scoffed. "So can kunai. You didn't specify."

"So you got me diet? Do I look like Ino?" Hands were now on hips. Lecture mode.

"Yes." …was what he wanted to say, but somehow the word lodged in his throat. They would, of course, have meant instant death. For once he was glad for his innate sense of self-preservation. He sighed. "If you did, would I waste so much time on you?" That was a good save. If he knew her at all (and he liked to think he did) then she would take it.

And she did. Almost instantly her face relaxed and the glare lifted. She didn't lose the frown completely, but there was a smile in her eyes now, which meant he was safe from a beating.

"Nice save," a small grin mixed with the frown. "I'll forgive you this time, but you still have to get me a drink. I'm not drinking this crap." And then her frown completely dissolved and her smile fully emerged and he remembered just _why_ he put up with all the crap.

Bloody women.

He sighed again, louder this time, and didn't move until she had given him a peck on the mouth and was dancing away. So much trouble for such a painfully above average package.


	3. KisaSaku Just Ask

Kisame/Sakura – Just Ask - #16 Imprisoned 

Traveling hard, the non-stop kind, had never been on Sakura's favorite things to do list. Sure she didn't mind traveling (she was a ninja after all), but the kind of traveling she was currently occupied in was not something she enjoyed.

It made her tired, irritable, and made her brain start doing and thinking strange and undesirable things.

It didn't help that she was also carrying the extra weight of a charka chain, or that most of _her_ charka had been sucked out by a demon sword.

All in all, she was pretty miserable.

When all of this was added to the fact that her captor was the type to smirk, gloat, and be an overall arrogant pain in the ass. She felt she was justified in pondering suicide. Forgetting the fact that that would be taking the easy way out. And Sakura _never_ took the easy way out.

No, alas, she was stuck in the situation, and stuck with a large, volatile, strangely attractive sharkman.

"What the _hell_ brain?!" Apparently the rough travel was making her delusional as well.

It took her a few moments to realize that she had spoken out loud, and she only realized it because her captor had come to a stop and was staring at her oddly.

Sakura cursed inwardly, slapping a snarl on her face. "What?"

His pointed teeth leered back at her. "Thinking inappropriate thoughts, little kunoichi?"

"Che, you wish."

His grin only widened as he tugged on the charka line between them. "And how would you know what I wish?"

Gack. What? Sakura leaned back as he learned forward, eyebrows furrowing at his obvious insinuation. However, she had a big brain, and she liked to think she was clever, so she shot a comeback before he thought he had the advantage. "You're male aren't you?" She never knew before, but she was sure now.

Yet, instead of giving her the advantage, as she thought it might, the comeback actually seemed to give _him_ the advantage. His leer grew more insidious and he tugged her ever closer until her body lined up with his. She was unable to lean back anymore for fear she would topple over, so escape was impossible. She sure as _hell_ wasn't falling over and looking like an idiot.

"So you've _noticed_ have you?" His face was moving closer and she noticed with some despair that from up close he didn't have as many shark-like features as she had thought.

Sure his skin had a bluish tint and his eyes were a bit smaller and beadier than most, but it was a nicely angled face. The marks that she had assumed were gills weren't, but instead appeared to be some kind of tattoo or clan marking. His hair appeared softer than she had thought, and though his eyes were beady, they were a black-blue color that had no problem expressing things. Unlike a certain couple of Uchihas she knew of.

All in all, her brain decided that he wasn't too hard on the eyes. Of course, this made her face scrunch up and turn a mottled purple. Why couldn't one control their own thoughts?

Why did she have to be so tired?

He was moving again, his face looming closer, his body grinding against hers. "Don't worry, little kunoichi," he murmured in her ear, his breath rustling her hair. "I have instructions not to harm you."

He pulled back suddenly then, laughing loudly at the look on her face. "Though, I doubt it would be _me_ doing the harming."

Her face only darkened, only now she choked as well. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" But she knew what it meant. Only too clearly.

"You can't be that naïve little leafling," he snickered, pulling her back against him again. "After all, you're the one that started this."

That comment snapped her out of her purple mottled haze, and pushed her into severe annoyance. Such that she completely forgot the actual topic of conversation. "I did not!" She cried scowling. "_I_ was talking to myself. Not you. You just started yapping. Insinuating things that do not bear repeating! Typical! Bloody Akatsuki, think they know everything about everything. Like what's his name-"

His lips on hers cut her off, mid tirade, which was probably a good thing considering that in her exhausted state, who knew what she was going to say.

Of course, being kissed by an enemy shakman wasn't much consolation, even if she hadn't been kissed in a very long time, and even if his kiss did funny things to her.

"There now, you got what you wanted," he muttered smugly against her mouth. "All you had to do was ask."

She made a sort of gurgling sound as she stared at him, half in shock, half in abject horror. Her brain moved at a thousand miles a second trying to figure out who, what, why, when and how of the whole situation. One thing she did know was that she had officially lost it.

But damn if he didn't taste good.


	4. DeiSaku Get a Room

Deidara/Sakura - #23 Heart – Get A Room 

"You hit him in the head, un!"

Sakura threw her partner a dry look as she cracked the knuckles in her hand. "Yes, I did."

He simply stared at her, his visible eye wide, his mouth agape. "And you killed him, un!"

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "That was our job."

His eye seemed to grow increasingly glassy as his emotions rose to be expressed on his face. "I love you, un."

Her frown cracked as she realized finally where he was going with his seemingly redundant questions. A sultry smile teased her lips, and one of her eyebrows quirked at him. "Liked that did you?"

Deidara just grinned and before Sakura could prepare herself, he pounced, toppling her. They fell to the ground, but Sakura was so distracted by his mouth on her neck, that she barely felt the impact. She purred, arching against him and looping her arms around his neck. He nibbled at her skin and she giggled. "Dei-_chan_."

He understood what she wanted instantly, and sought to placate her by sliding his mouth across her jaw so that he could kiss her properly. They continued on their way, rolling around in the dirt, mouths connected, each trying for dominance. They were so busy with each other that they failed to notice the pair that had appeared beside them.

"We could have killed you a hundred times over."

The pair on the ground only paused. Deidara, currently on top, glanced over his shoulder and made a face. "Go away, un. Busy."

Kisame snorted. "I knew the kunoichi would be a liability."

"It appears, rather, that the problem is Deidara."

Sakura pushed Deidara up so that he was straddling her as she leaned back on her hands. Giving Itachi an arched look, she replied, "We got our hit, did you?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed, but beyond that he didn't reply. Instead, he swiveled on his heel and set off in the opposite direction. Kisame watched him go and shrugged. Leveling the pair in the dirt with a smirk, he said, "You couldn't have waited until you got back?"

Deidara had returned to his work at Sakura's neck. There was a small popping sound as he disconnected the suction from her neck. He waved dismissively. "I like sex outside, un."

"Tche." Kisame grimaced. "You just like being watched. Get a damn room." And then he too was gone.

Sakura laughed, guiding his lips back to her own. "I think our current room is just fine."

He grinned against her mouth. "I knew I liked you better than Sasori-danna."


	5. ShinoSaku In Sight

**Shino/Sakura - #17 Charity – In Sight**

Sakura's eyes narrowed on her prey as he made his way down the street, his hands tucked safely in the pockets of his over-jacket. His hood was up as usual, and his dark glasses were in place. She couldn't help but giggle, her eyes running his completely covered form. He had to be hot.

The overly warm July sun shone down upon the large village of Konoha, bringing sweat and misery to the village's inhabitants. Sakura herself was all but boiling in her sleeveless vest, skirt and tights. She had even forgone her usual elbow guards that day because of the heat!

Swinging her legs against the building she sat on, Sakura watched Shino's progress down the busy street. He wasn't moving with any particular hurry, of course, that was just like him: perpetually unruffled and calm. Even if he was in a hurry, one could never tell.

But she happened to know that he wasn't in a hurry: that he wasn't really going anywhere. He didn't have a mission (she checked the Hokage's records) and he didn't seemed to have any training plans that day (she asked around). This left him as the perfect target of her scheme. The fact that she thought he was extremely cute, and had had a minute crush on him for a few months was just a bonus.

When he had made it to the corner of the building she sat on, Sakura made her move. Lifting her hips, she hopped off the building, dropping the twenty feet easily. He didn't look particularly surprised when she dropped down in front of him, but he stopped and his head tilted slightly. "Sakura-san,' he said, his voice steady as it always was.

She grinned at him, lacing her fingers together behind her back. "Hello, Shino-kun! Nice day today hm?"

His head tilt became more pronounced, and to his friends it was a clear sign that he was puzzled. "Yes, I suppose it is."

Even his tone was slightly puzzled. He didn't tense, however, as many of their friends would have when Sakura approached them with a sugary smile. This was why Sakura liked Shino the best of their group – he didn't flinch away from her, her temper, or her motives. If she was acting suspiciously, he took it with a grain of salt.

Rocking back on her heels, Sakura did her best to play cute. This wasn't to say she _wasn't_ cute, but playing up the fact always alerted her friends when she wanted something. She wasn't trying to hide it from him, and so made it extra obvious, just in case he was feeling extra dense that day. Of course, Shino was never dense, and always sharp, so it was likely her act was unneeded.

"Aren't you hot in that jacket?"

"Not particularly."

Sakura nibbled on her bottom lip. He was going to make it difficult on her! "Well I'm really hot," she said before pausing. "Um… that is to say, temperature wise." She added a small laugh.

"I knew what you meant." He seemed to stop then, and his head righted itself. He stared at her for a moment, and then he stepped forward, bridging the gap between them so that he could lean over her in his usual menacing fashion. "You don't have to pretend with me, Sakura-san. Is there something you would like?"

"Ahh, caught!" She continued grinning however, and one of her eyes dropped in a wink. "Are you busy?"

"No."

Playing the game with Shino was fun because he always caught on and never played back. Playing with someone too dense to see her acting was tiring and boring. It just forced her to continue on. With Shino, she could play, or she could be herself, or she could mix it up. Playing was fun because his reaction always differed.

Completely not intimidated, Sakura leaned forward, her hands still behind her back. "The vending machine in my building ate my last dollar…" she trailed off. _Do I ask him and tell him I'll pay him back, or do I just ask him with the implicit assumption that he'll pay?_ "And it's really hot out…" _Damn it, this went so much better in my head! _Sakura cursed inwardly, her grin dimming a bit.

Silence stretched between them and Sakura was beginning to fear that she would have to come out and ask him directly. _Isn't Shino supposed to be really good at picking up on subtlety? _

"You want me to buy you some frozen confectionary?"

Sakura perked up when he spoke, her grin returning. "Well, I was just thinking ice cream, but the principle's the same."

The head tilt was back, but the puzzlement that went along with it wasn't. "And would it constitute a date?"

_Oh, he is clever after all_. "That depends."

"On?"

Her grin transformed into something sultrier, an expression she had seen on her sensei's face once or twice. She had always-wanted try it. "Whether you're asking."

One of his eyebrows quirked, and she was quite sure he was smirking a bit behind his high collared inner-coat. "Hm. And if I am?"

Sakura blinked, a bit taken back by the fact that is appeared that he was attempting to play the game. _He never plays…_ But she was quite sure he was teasing her in his own quiet, serious way. He was also asking her out. Her insides did a little happy dance, while outwardly she tried to look at sophisticated as possible. "Then I suppose it would."

He hummed almost imperceptivity, but there was a smile in the noise. "Very well, shall we go then?"

"In a moment," she replied, a saucy glint in her eyes. "I have to thank you first."

"Does that not come after?"

She just giggled, a slightly evil giggle. "Maybe, but I'll lose my courage if I don't do it now." With that, she darted forward the half a foot between them and used her kunoichi speed to tug down the collar that hid his lips. Without pausing, she kissed him. It was a shy kiss, but the feeling was there.

And then it was over and she was pulling away, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Now we can go."

"Gah! Forehead-girl!"

Sakura stiffened, her eyes widening a fraction. "Crap, it's Ino. Time to go!"

She caught Shino's arm and tugged at him. With only a fraction of a pause, he let her drag him down the street quickly, away from the annoyed sounding voice. After about ten feet, he pulled his arm away, and in the midst of Sakura's crestfallen expression, pulled his hand out of his pocket and caught hers with it.

He was rewarded with a bright grin.


End file.
